1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for removing a flexible article or product, in particular an information-carrying disc-type element from a carrier plate, in particular a mold, by creating a partial vacuum at the side of the product facing away from the carrier plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the production of data-carrying discs, use is commonly made of master molds, on which mother molds are made, while the mother molds are used again for the production of stamper molds, which can be used for the final production of the products.
For the production of a mother mold or stamper mold starting from a master mold or mother mold, a thin layer of material, for example a nickel layer approximately 0.3 mm thick, is generally deposited on and is thus in intimate contact with the master mold or the mother mold.
The mother or stamper mold approximately 0.3 mm thick thus obtained is a flexible disc-type element which for further use must be removed from the master or mother mold forming a carrier plate. It is, of course, of great importance here that any damage to the molds is avoided, since damage to the molds will adversely affect the quality of the end product.